1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring human activity, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for monitoring a human activity pattern to provide information on the amount of physical activity of a user by monitoring the caloric consumption of the user during daily activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to maintain the healthy life of an individual, there is a need to continuously measure the amount of daily activity and caloric consumption without limiting the daily activities.
Among the technologies for monitoring the amount of daily activity are those disclosed in WO 96-30080 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,143. These patents disclose technologies for finding the activity pattern of an individual by using a variety of sensors, and measuring the amount of physical activity. However, these conventional technologies have restrictions such that in order to find the activity pattern of an individual, the direction and the location of a sensor must be fixed.
For example, in the WO 96-30080, a sensor is implanted in the heart, and the direction and location of the sensor are required to be fixed, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,143 sensors are required to be attached at the waist, the upper leg, and the frontal points of knee joints.